


Hands-Off

by Jak_Dax



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Based in Season 2, Blood (What'd you expect?), But it's more like a yandere love, F/M, Gov likes you, Im Not Sure Why I'm Putting Up Warnings, Mentions of Daryl, Merle Does Kill Someone, Merle's P.O.V. During Season 2, Mild Gore, Near Death and Death Experiences, Not a Big Surprise, Original Character Death(s), Smoking, That does come into play, The Age Difference is Bigger This Time, This is Merle Dixon We're Talking About, Warning: Hand Puns, You Have Medical Training, also alcohol, just go with it, mentions of drug use, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: This is based right after Merle gets his hand cut off. The Governor finds him and brings him back to Woodbury. You're one of the doctors there and help Merle recover. The redneck immediately grows a liking for you and you slowly grow the feelings back.But things are never right when the Governor is around. You're still in the apocalypse, not everything is a fairy tale.





	1. Getting Your Hands Dirty

As one brother shouted on the top of a rooftop, another was collapsing through the dark alleyways of Atlanta. It had been a day since Merle was handcuffed to the roof and it's sure been one heck of a day. Sawing through his own muscle, breaking his bone, tearing the remain skin off, to then fight off a couple Biters with one less hand. Good thing that wrench was left behind. He was still going to kill that black son of a-

A shock of pain swelled up his arm and he clenched his teeth as he leaned against the wall of the alley. He looked down at his burnt stump.

First chance he got, he found a working stove and clean knife. It wasn't the first time he had to cauterize himself, but heck if it wasn't the worst time. That heated metal against his open wound hurt like a mother. He had bit down wrong and slit the side of his mouth open, drawing blood. But the way he was bleeding out, it was his only option. It still stung since it wasn't more than a day since it happened.

Merle continued to move down the alley way, before peeking out into the street. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, he knew Biters were swarming the city. Did he think that his brother would ride up on his bike to save him from this hell? That'd there be some sign telling him you're completely safe! Follow this trail of candy and drugs back to your destination.

He needed to get to his little brother, before the others start considering to boot him off. He knew they would, thinking that Daryl would be just like his big brother. He wasn't, but they didn't know that.

Just then, a low groaning noise sounded to Merle's left. Not glancing over, already knowing what it was, Merle began to speed walk down the road.

He needed to find some familiar ground. Heck, he needed to find some water. That dehydration was beginning to get to him and he knew it. If it wasn't the scratchiness in the back of his throat, it was flickering images he saw in front of him. He swore he saw more walkers than what was really there from time to time.

Not to mention his hunger, he could last a couple more days sure, but he wasn't planning on scouting through individual apartments for food. Not while he couldn't defend himself to the best of his ability.

Just as Merle turned a corner, he was met with a huge crowd of walkers. He knew he wasn't seeing this. They were shoulder to shoulder and there's no way you could go around them. He cursed as they quickened their movement toward him, as he turned and began jogging down the Main Street he was on.

Walkers began to trickle in one by one from the alleys, attracted to the noise of their fellow monsters. Merle didn't slow his pace as his vision began to flicker from darkness and back. Finally he turned into a fenced off alley and looked in to see it was empty. Praise the lord, he heard his prayers.

With the last bit of his adrenaline, Merle scaled up the chain-link fence and dropped onto the other side. He couldn't get back onto his feet, so he scooted away from the fence before collapsing on the ground. Some walkers reached their hands through the fence, reaching out for him, but it was pointless. They wouldn't reach this meal. Not today. Merle laughed slightly, looking up into the clear blue sky.

"Hope you can hold on for another day er two, little brother. Merle's not gonna make it back tonight." Darkness swept his vision, so Merle decided to rest his eyes for a moment.

~

A couple days passed. Merle hadn't made it back. The camp had moved on, but he didn't know that. He felt it. Why would they hang around when he was in a situation where he should be dead? Too bad they don't know how determined a Dixon is, yet.

Merle hadn't found any food or water. He was mostly trying to stay safe, alive. He'd venture indoors occasionally, but nothing. The food was either moldy or wrappers or burnt when he found it. This city had really gone to the crapper.

Merle had finally come to terms that he wouldn't see Daryl, again. The camp would've moved on and Daryl would've, too. He was smart enough to know not to travel alone in this world the way it was now. He knew he had the slimmest chances of finding his brother now, so he came to terms.

But now, he was really tempted to opt out. He was going to die either way. Whether it was infection from his wound, starvation or a bite from one of those things, he was gonna die soon. Speeding up the process would just take away the pain faster.

If he could just find a gun, it'd make things so much easier. But maybe starvation was the way to go. Didn't have to turn into one of those things and he wouldn't have to taste led, knowing how excruciating a bullet can be, even if it is only for a couple seconds.

Merle sat back against an alley wall as he watched biters walk by without taking notice of him. For such dangerous creatures, they were really stupid and slow. Reminded him of his little brother. Merle let out a sigh, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the wall.

'Looks like I'll take a nap... I'll see you on the other side, little brother...' Merle thought to himself.

His vision and hearing began to go in and out of focus. The events the occur are just faint memories.

The groaning of walkers.

The sudden sound of gunfire.

Silence.

Footsteps.

"Over here!"

More footsteps, getting closer.

"Hey, come take a look at this."

Footsteps stop in front of him.

"The guy is missing an arm!"

"Wonder what made him do that. Looks recent."

"Is he...?"

A slight pressure against his neck.

Silence.

"He's got a heartbeat."

"Dang, how is he alive?"

"He's a survivor, boys."

A slight shake of his shoulders.

The smell of too much cologne.

"Hey, son. You here with us? Wake on up now."

Merle peeks his eyes open with blurred vision, not identifying who's speaking.

"The heck are you?"

"We're your rescuers. Just on time so it seems. Hold on a big longer. We got a home an hour or two away from here. We can get you fixed right up."

The man says.

"You sure about that, boss?"

Another man says.

"I'm as sure as I'll get out. A man who's been through hell and back? He deserves a chance. Now help me get him up."

Merle closed his eyes, not being able to see anyway as he fell back unconscious.

~Earlier That Day in Woodbury~

Men were packing some light supplies into a truck for the day. Some teens were walking around and chatting, as adults went about doing work. You would have been doing the same, but you had already finished your morning work. Check with all the patients, check for healing injuries, take stock of the medicine, it all went smooth and fast. Dr. Stevens had urged you to take the rest of the morning off, so you decided to take a walk around the town.

You recalled that the boys said they were heading to Atlanta for the day and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning at the latest. It was dangerous, but the Governor has been doing some dangerous things to keep the town safe. You didn't get details, but some of the injuries patients received were from these outings.

Speaking of the devil, he's standing next to the car, speaking with one of his men when he sees you. He dismisses the young man and walks over to meet you. He flashes you his full white smile.

"Hey, baby. How has your morning been?" The Governor asks, leaning back on one of his feet. You shook your head and folded your arms.

"Now, what have I told you, Governor? I'm not your 'baby' and I certainly am not ready for a relationship like that, again. I 'preciate it and it is endearing, but I'd save your lovin' for someone who really needs it." You snap right back. This doesn't seem to phase the man, as he gives a light-hearted laugh.

"Suppose I should quit tryin'. Can't promise you much, ___. You're the only girl in town who keeps me interested. Those are hard to find in these times." He admitted, smirking a little.

"I hate to say it, but even if I did feel like having a relationship with someone, again, you're just not my type." You were telling the truth. The Governor was too... Sweet, like a sickening sweet. He'd shower you with gifts and compliments, spend evenings with you and just generally spoil you. It was like a rom-com, every young girl's dream. But it wasn't yours. He was just too nice.

"Ah? Is that it? What is your type, little missy?" The Governor asked, interested.

"Ain't no way I'm gonna say it. It's complicated and too hard to explain anyway." You waved it off, unfolding your arms. "Just walked on over to wish you a safe trip. Don't want to worry about no injuries when you get back."

"I can't swear on it, but I can promise to do our best to stay alive and uninjured." He promised, before brushing a hand through his hair. "You'll be alright without me?"

"I can manage." You rolled your eyes as he pulled his hand away.

"Ready to go, boss?" One of his men called.

"I'll be right there." The Governor sent you a nod, before hopping into the vehicle. They took off and you sent them a wave as they disappeared beyond the walls.

You hoped they'd be alright. You didn't want to perform any surprise surgeries

~Present~

Merle slightly rolled back into consciousness.

The sun was setting.

He was in a car.

A man sat on either sound of him.

"It'd be best if you kept sleeping, man. Too late to interrogate you. You're half dead. Just get some sleep so you can live the night."

Merle's head rolled, his vision swaying.

He lost consciousness for another long period of time. The next time he woke up, it was quiet.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The light scratching of a pencil.

Beep.

Some shuffling sounds.

Beep.

Something presses against his shoulder.

Beep.

"Sir, I need you to wake up. We have to get some water into you."

Something clicked in Merle's head. It wasn't a smart switch, but it's the one that kept him alive. He shifted his head to show his signs of being awake. A hand slid underneath his head and brought it up slightly, before feeling a cool substance against his mouth.

Water.

As soon as some of the liquid fell in, Merle brought his only hand up and took the water bottle for himself, guzzling the whole bottle down. Once drained, his arm collapsed down by his side and he inhaled sharply.

"Well, if this isn't heaven. I must be dead if absolute strangers are givin' me life." Merle flicked his tired eye lids open to meet the (E/C) ones of yours. He paused looking you over, before a smirk crawled across his face. "Especially if I'm gettin' it from you, dollface."

"Oh gosh." You brought a hand up to your face in exasperation. "For a guy who is missing a hand, I can tell you're already pretty shameless."

"Nothin' to be ashamed in this world. Not anymore." Merle looked around the new room. Medical supplies were on tables along with drugs. The beeping sound he could hear in his sleep was a heart monitor, he looked to find an IV hooked up to him. "... Was everything a hallucination? Did I get high off some crystal and illusion the whole apocalypse? And then accidentally cut off my hand? I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case."

"As... Demented as that is, no. The apocalypse has happened." You raised an eyebrow at something he said. "So... You cut your own hand off? There must be a story around that."

"Loved to tell you, sugah. I could tell you and more, if you know what I mean, but at the moment I'm in a strange place, under strange circumstances, with a strange, yet sexy women." He rolled his jaw a little, looking you over, again. You looked to your feet, an awkward smile growing on your lips.

"Sorry, sir, but there's finer women around here. I'm just your doctor, no more." You firmly stated. As "charming" as he was, he was a stranger to you, too. He could be bad news.

"Heh, I've had nurses, but not a doctor." Merle pushed against the cot he lied on and sat up. His back and feet were sore, but he noticed something that wasn't as pained. He held up his stump to find it bandaged.

"You did a good job, stopping the bleeding. Can't imagine how painful it was, but it saved your life. You lost a lot of blood. Cleaned up your wound though, bandaged it up to keep it safe." You answered his unspoken question. "First amputee I've had to fix in this camp. I have to say, you're quite the survivor, Mr..."

"You can just call me Merle, dollface." Merle winked, smirking a little. He straightened up and sent a hard stare your way. "Where am I?"

"Well, Merle. You're in Woodbury. A community that's been thriving since the outbreak. And I'm ___." You answered, beginning to move to your clipboard. "If you'll allow me to give you a check-up, I can let you go and show you around."

"I'm guessin' it ain't the kind of check-up I'm thinking of?" Merle hinted suggestively as you grabbed your stethoscope. You tried not to laugh as you looked to him with a teasing smile.

"Uh, no. Sorry to disappoint. And don't try anything. I'm your doctor. Accidents happen, you know." You threatened indirectly.

"Ooh, death threats. I can already tell I'm gonna like you, ___, was it?"


	2. A Guiding Hand

You stepped out of the room and walked down the hall, writing a few more notes down on your clipboard. You almost ran into someone and looked up to find the Governor.

"Oh, sorry. Should pay attention to where I'm going." You smiled sheepishly, lowering your clipboard.

"No worries, darling. Find out anything about our new friend in there?" The Governor nodded to the hospital room. You unclipped the paper and handed it over.

"Wrote all the important stuff down there. Details aside." You folded your arms, your clipboard against your chest. "Guy was handcuffed to a building, had to cut his own hand off to save his skin. Said his group did it, mentioned that he had a brother with them but knows there long gone now."

"Any idea where they could've headed?" The Governor glanced over the paper to meet your eyes.

"Not sure, there's a lot of directions they could've headed." You shrugged. "Why?"

"You mentioned he had a brother. Wouldn't be bad to reunite the two." Governor suggested a smile appearing on his face. "See what he thinks. But I gotta say, that is some mighty fine work you're doing there. I was worried you wouldn't be able to get him awake, again."

"Hey, you put someone on the table, I'll do everything to make sure they take another breathe." You smiled softly, brushing some hair behind your hair.

"He seem like a good guy at all? Fighter?"

"Fighter, definitely. I can tell he's been through a scrap or two. He's a pure blood redneck, but I like that." You admitted.

"What do you mean?" The Governor raised an eyebrow, confused on your choice of words.

"He's honest. Vulgar, sexist and probably racist, too, but honest. I rather a man wear his selfishness and rude thoughts than hide them away like a secret. He's not hiding anything, he's got nothing to hide." You glance back at the room. "He was all out on his lonesome out there. He's a fighter and he doesn't have much to lose."

"Hm..." The Governor felt a twist of... Frustration. Perhaps it was the way his doctor had somehow warmed up to this stranger. Especially if he's as immature as he sounds. Maybe it's because he knew another group might be alive, out there, waiting. "I'll go say my greetings to him. Ask him a few questions."

"Like what?" You inquired.

"Fighter's kill. If he's killed any people, real people, I'd like to find out." The Governor's eyes met yours, again, and he gave you a reassuring smile. "I can't help but be protective of the town. A few questions can't hurt."

"Try not to overwhelm him. Don't want his heart rate to get too high." You paused. "I didn't have to hear him talk to know he's smoked a bit too much in his life. Turns out drugs included. His lungs aren't the best and with his age, his heart shouldn't be put under any intense pressure."

"I'm not gonna press into anything private. You can count on that." The Governor nodded to you, before walking past. You watched him go, before Dr. Stevens peeked her head out of a room.

"___, I'm going to need you over here. I got the shrapnel out of his arm, but I don't have a steady hand like yours for stitching." She requested, heading back into the room. Warren, another citizen of Woodbury, was shot in the arm during their trip to Atlanta. The Governor mentioned that they were ambushed by another group and had to take them out to, "save their own skin." You couldn't understand how the Governor and all his men managed to run into all these violent groups, coming home with wounds.

Not everyone out there was awful, were they?

The people of Woodbury were good, there had to be other good groups out there. You let out a sigh, as you followed after Dr. Stevens.

~Merle's P.O.V.~

"Well, my friend. It seems you have had quite the adventure." The man, The Governor as he called himself, sat back in his chair. "You're a lucky man. Not many would have survived that whole ordeal."

"Was sure I was gonna die out there. Settled everything in my mind and was ready. If it weren't for you showin' up and that sweet thing patchin' me up, I doubt I'd be so lucky. More like Biter chow." I chewed on my chapped lips, as the man narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. He sure was restless. He looked irritated for one moment, but it was then replaced by slight amusement.

"Biters. Is that what you call them?" He asked, relaxing physically. There was something up with this guy and it's not the stupid way he hides away his real name.

"Walkers. Biters. Creepers. That's what they are. Easier than saying some sick dead humans eatin' their own." I spat.

"I like Biters, got a ring to it. I call them, along with my boys, Lurkers. But Biters is probably the most accurate." The Governor smiled, before nodding his head and looking to the ground. "Well, Merle, you're getting some more luck. I would like you to join our community. You don't have a group to return to and we could always use the extra hand."

"I'm lackin' one." I held up his stump for emphasize. "But I'll take your offer, Governor. I was told their were some, 'fine women' here that I could scope out."

"Here's the thing, I want you to handle yourself around ___." The Governor started. I raised an eyebrow, surprised at the suddenly cold demeanor. "She's an established doctor here and I don't need you harassing her. She's a person, a valuable one, and I don't need you scaring her off."

"Didn't seem scared to me. Unless she's one heck of an actress." I remarked. I couldn't help the grin that split my face. "Heck, I think she liked me alright. For someone as crude and rude as me, or as scary lookin', I was surprised by the couple laughs I got out of her in our meetin'."

The Governor clenched his fists.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd guess that were jealous."

"I'm not." He snapped. There was a pause as he exhaled. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to snap like that. She's not mine. She's not yours. Treat her like you would anyone else."

"You don't even know the half of me, man." I snorted. "But sure, I promise."

~

It had gotten dark and I had quickly realized that I was out for at least two days. I shouldn't be complaining, that's pretty good for a deadman. After getting plenty of food and water, and forcing myself out of bed, I stepped out into this Woodbury.

The sun was setting and people were hurrying away to the buildings that lined the streets. On either end of the town was a man made fence with patrols on top guarding the fortress. How they had done that in the two almost three months of the apocalypse is definitely a mystery. I began to walk across the town. If I'm going to stay here, I'd like to know my way around.

Torches were lit and lined the streets, acting as a visual guide through the town. I was going to head into an open area, when a guy showed up and got in my face.

"You must be the new guy." He sneered. I looked over him, bored.

"You must be the guy that doesn't matter." I spat, wondering when I could go back to looking around... Actually, maybe I should get good with this guy, he looked like the kind of guy that could have a little Hot Fire stashed away somewhere. "I probably look like a fool walkin' about confused like those biters. Could you help a feller out and show me to wear I can pass out tonight? And if you could mention where the alcohol and maybe drugs are stashed, that would be nice to know for future reference."

"Tch, you sure got a big head. You think you can just waltz into this place day one and get a rarity like alcohol? You must be smoking something." The guy scoffed, shoving me back. "I can show where you're gonna sleep tonight, white trash."

"Oh, it's a fight you want. Well, come on, bacon bits. Show me what ya got." I leered, a smirk tearing up my face. A good, solid fight sounds like the best high I'm gonna get right now. I just forgot one thing.

The guy threw a fist and I ducked it, I came swinging, landing a couple punches to his face with one hand. He stepped back before charging towards me, I side-stepped the action, sticking out a foot and sent him sprawling. He was quick to his feet and brought up his fist to try and punch me, again. I moved to dodge, but his other hand struck out and slammed against my bandaged stump.

I recoiled back at the surge of pain, hissing through my teeth. He laughed with mirth as I sent him a scowl.

"Not so tough, huh? You ain't ever gonna get your hand back. What are you gonna do with a useless stump for the rest of your life?" He began to step forward to continue the fight, before a small figure stepped between the two of us.

"Crowley! Knock it off, would you?" I quickly identified the interference as ___, the little doctor girl.

"Hey." I raised my voice, getting her attention. "I don't need any help from no woman. Especially one who should be patchin' up someone's paper cut."

"Listen here, Dixon." She suddenly lashed towards me, pointing a finger in my face. Her voice became hushed. "I am trying to help you out. Now either you can let me do just that or I can let this guy take advantage of your weakness and knock you flat on your back. You hear me?"

I didn't say a word, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Merle."

"I don't need your help." I harshly whispered back. "Not givin' up my pride to get away from a fight. I'm no pansy. Move out of the way, woman."

"How old are you? Two? Get a grip." ___ turned to look back at Crowley. "You're supposed to be on post. I really don't think the Governor will like to hear about your little brawl."

"Screw you, Dr. Killjoy." He glanced at me before turning and walking off.

"That guy is walkin' cancer." I said sourly as ___ looked to me unamused.

"Look who's talking." She rolled her eyes and began to walk ahead.

"I was defendin' myself."

"You're making a fool out of yourself. I hope you realize that not everything is a fist fight." She answered back. I watched her walk ahead and noticing that most the townspeople were inside or guarding, I figured the only logical thing to do was follow her and ask what's up.

"I asked that guy about where I crash tonight. Do you have a clue?" I said, dismissing the previous events altogether.

"The Governor didn't assign anything?" She mumbled more to herself than asked me. She sighed, brushing some hair behind her ear. "There's a couple empty rooms at the building I stay at, you can probably crash there unless the Governor thinks of some arrangements later."

"How sweet of you to offer, dollface." I was still pissed, but compared to the group I was last with, this girl was a model. Not gonna pass that up if I stay here.

"Don't think about it too hard. I'm your doctor and sleeping in a warm bed tonight could really help. You must be exhausted." A frown crossed her face as she walked ahead to lead the way.

"Hey." I grabbed her shoulder. "Cheer up, buttercup. This is a smooth ordeal compared to some of the hangovers I've had."

"You are making it hard not to think of you as a hardcore redneck." She admitted, but a smile slipped onto her face. I smirked, slipping my hand away and nudging her with my elbow.

"What you see is what you get, girl. No surprises." As she turned around, my smirk grew. "Unless you want one."

I heard a snort as she walked ahead.

"I might have to refuse your offer, Dixon. But I'll keep it in mind, for future reference." She remarked, glancing over her shoulder. "Now, you coming or what?"

"Don't worry, sugah face. I'm right behind you."

~Reader P.O.V.~

You opened the door to the room across from yours and walked in. You turn on a lamp, lighting up the room. You began adjust things around the room, like cracking open the window to let some air in, grabbing anything personal from the previous occupants, taking inventory on what's there and what you should get for it.

Merle stood in the doorway, glancing around but mostly watching you fuss about.

"You'll need some more covers for winter. It's coming and it's gonna be rough. And some hygiene supplies to get cleaned up." You began to list stuff out loud.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a sec', doll. I'm not cleanin' up." He paused, rubbing his chin, looking a bit self-conscious. "Aside from a shave, I could use one of those."

"You're getting cleaned up, mister. We don't need some guy, who smells like lurker junk walking through here." You shot him a look.

"You know you love it, sweet cheeks." He gave you a wink, as you rolled your eyes.

"Remind me not to barf." You teased, before looking over his attire. A sleeveless shirt and vest, both ragged, torn jeans covered in lurker guts. This guy needed a full make over. "I'm gonna have to pick you up new clothes tomorrow."

"What's wrong with mine? To edgy?" He scoffs, leaning against the doorframe. You walked over and patted his chest.

"You want new clothes, trust me. Get some rest." You turned to go, but a bandage stump stopped you.

"What? No kiss goodnight for ol' Merle?" Merle held a huge grin that only grew as you sent him a slightly annoyed glance. You gently grabbed his handless arm, causing him to raise an eyebrow before you brought his stump up and kissed the top covered in bandages.

"Goodnight, Merle." You released his arm and walked across the hall to your room. You unlocked your door and looked over one last time to catch the sight of a slightly surprised Merle. "I'm still thinking about your offer."

And with that, you slipped into your room, locking the door behind you.


	3. Living From Hand to Mouth

~Merle P.O.V.~

I lied in a bed. That already was too much for the night. Even before the apocalypse, I never had a bed as nice as this. Huh, no wonder those geeks would do tedious things, like paper work and math. I'd do junk like that for a bed, too.

I groaned, stretching out my arms and rolling my shoulders. This really beats sleeping on the ground. And to think, I had that little doctor across the hall. Yeah, that was surely something. I chewed at some of the skin on my chapped lips.

She was definitely interested, most women would've slapped me at this point. Even the ones with " manners" and "courtesy". There must be a reason for her holding back.

There was one problem though, the weird Governor guy. He clearly wanted a piece of that doctor, if that wasn't clear in the possessive nature that Merle saw through his smile. The threats definitely didn't help his case.

But Merle had to admit, the Governor looked like the dream man every girl wanted these days. He thought he looked like a big push-over, but with the few girls he has slept with, he had an idea of what they wanted guys to look like physically. That was the Governor. And with the apocalypse, any ordinary girl would hop on that like a wolf would pounce a deer.

If she wasn't with him already, no doubt she would be.

"Guess I gotta up the Dixon charm." Merle scoffed, turning on his side. He, himself, didn't look bad, he has many women who could vouch for that, but up against a pretty boy like the Governor, Merle would have to fall back on his strongest weapon. His words. He would have to be careful with them, but used right, and he definitely had a sure-fire chance.

Merle shifted a bit more in the bed, before bringing his stump up. He ran his one hand along the part where his hand used to be, circling the wrist.

'Not so tough, huh? You ain't ever gonna get your hand back. What are you gonna do with a useless stump for the rest of your life?' That Crowley had said that. As much as Merle wanted to deny it, Bacon Bits was somewhat right. He'd never be able to fight the same, shoot the same, anything.

Merle frowned, lowering his arms. If God gave him this second chance at life, it must've been for a reason. It wasn't to sit around and mope. It also wasn't to settle down in a town and act as if everything was fine and dandy. This change in the world was Merle's time to start fighting and killing the annoyances that are walking outside those walls.

Merle Dixon doesn't sit around and wait for stuff to happen. He starts the gun powder up himself and brings down the bloodshed. He lost a hand, so what? That only leaves room for possibilities.

He looked once more at his stump, before relaxing and allowing himself to sleep.

He prayed that his brother was as stubborn as he was about living.

~

Merle was awaken that morning by a man called Martinez. They're meeting was one of Merle's better introductions.

"Well, lookey here." Merle leaned against the doorway. "How's it goin', Brownie?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like someone who'd kid?"

"You want an honest answer?"

"Hit me, Pablo."

"You're so ugly, I almost mistook you for a lurker if you hadn't of opened your big mouth." The Hispanic man folded his arms, not even hesitating with his answer. Merle couldn't help but grin, as he slapped the man on the shoulder.

"I already like you. And that's a compliment, I usually don't like people of your complexion and origin." Merle glanced at the door behind Martinez, before looking back to the man. "Quick question. You seem like the kind of guy who'd know where to get some weed around here."

"Wow, subtle. Sure, we have some." Martinez glanced over him, again. "How about after lunch, you can come join me and the other guys for a smoke?"

"Now that sounds like my sort of afternoon."

~

Okay, so maybe Merle did need a shower. He wasn't gonna argue being able to stand under the warm, drizzling water. Wasn't gonna wake him up like a good river, but for his aching bones and back, this hit the spot.

After stepping out of the shower and drying up a little, he quickly grabbed the razor given to him and got to work. He didn't mind the dirt and grime. Heck, he'd be fine going out wearing walker entrails. But having a clean-shaven face, say what you will, he would take any opportunity to have it.

He ran a hand along his jawline to check for any hairs, before rinsing the razor, wiping away the fog on the mirror and checking his reflection.

"Ya can still pull it off, Dixon." He muttered to himself, as he walked over to the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

___ had let herself in a few minutes earlier to drop off some clothes for Merle. She was in the process of putting them away at the moment, but heard the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"Hey, Merle. I just came to-" ___ had turned her head to look at Merle, but yelped and quickly looked back down to the clothes in front of her. "Merle! Where the heck are your clothes?! Or at least a towel?!"

"This is my place, honey bunch. I think the one at fault here is you, for sneakin' into my home without my knowledge. If I would have known you were comin' over to visit, I would've picked up my socks." Merle wasn't really phased by the encounter as he walked over. "What you got there?"

___ shoved a pair of clothes into Merle's chest, placing the rest in the dresser before quickly making her way to the door.

"I just came to drop off some clothes, but I definitely saw more than I needed." She quickly slipped out of the room, as Merle chuckled loudly.

~Reader's P.O.V.~

Your face was on fire from the encounter. Merle was probably not used to being in a place filled with people, much less girls. To go around walking like that as if it were any other day...? You had to remind yourself that the world was over and things have changed since then, but you were still flustered.

You looked to your watch and gasped. You needed to still take a shower and get breakfast before heading to work. Dr. Stevens' was going to have your head.

~Merle's P.O.V.~

And the day went on, Martinez had showed Merle where they served breakfast before heading off, leaving him to his lonesome self. Merle wasn't a people person, so he scarfed down his food, surprised at how these people still had normal food for the most part. He was chewing on some food he wasn't too surprised to see, fish, trout was the looks and texture of it. When was the last time he had went fishing... Probably a year ago with Daryl...

Merle almost got lost in thought when he recognized a familiar head of hair. He watched the (H/C) grab some food real quick, say a couple quick words to a table of people before she began to rush off. He didn't have anything better to do, so Merle dumped the leftovers (bones and wrappers, can't waste much) into a trash can and followed after.

"You think you could run off without sayin' hello to your pal Merle." Merle said as he came up to walk beside ___.

"Merle! I'm sorry, I'm in a sort of rush. I got cleaned up a little too late and I need to get to work." She met his eyes, slowing her walk down a little. "I don't know when I'll finish up work, but I'll come and find you. Okay? Maybe I could show you around a little and point out important places you might want to know."

"How about we skip the look around and just get to the part where we head back to my place?" He smirked at her suggestively as she snorted, her face turning a little pink, as she lightly shoved him.

"Shut up. Do you have a thing for doctors or something? I haven't seen you flirting with any of the other girls, Dixon." She was certainly observant. Had she been... Watching him? Merle's smirk only grew.

"I only flirt with sexy girls and so far, I've only seen one."

"Yeah, right."

"Would I ever lie to you, doll?"

"I don't know, yet. I've only known you a day."

"I've only known ya a day, too, sweet cheeks and I already know that I can trust you."

"Hm." She hummed and slightly shook her head. "I hope you aren't that way with everyone."

"Only you here, so far. Everyone else seems a little shady. Look 't you, you got the Dixon approval very fast. Not many do. Not even with the pretty girls I was with before all of this hell." Merle wrapped his handless arm around her shoulders and leaned in close to her face. "You can trust me, sugah."

"You'll have to do a little more than words to convince me." She sent him a small smile, before stopping in front of the infirmary building. She ducked away from his hold and rushed over to the front doors. "I'll come find you later, Merle. Seeya!"

She disappeared into the building, as Merle watched her go. Pretty little thing. He was surprised that she wasn't getting sensitive about his actions. Any girl he met who had some sort of moral compass like she did, would scold him for touching them like that, even if it was harmless. Heck, they would have shut him off completely with his "display" this morning. The sluts wouldn't mind, but they threw themselves on any guy they saw.

This girl barely batted an eye at any of he other guys he saw around, even the good ol' Governor. This girl was definitely different.

Merle didn't know whether this town was just filled with crazy people or if it was him who was truly the crazy one.

~

The sun was high in the sky. Merle took a long drag on the cigarette between his teeth and breathed out a big cloud of smoke.

"Oh, yeah... That's what I really needed right now." Merle sat back in the fold-up chair and held the cigarette between his fingers. "Martinez, you came through."

"The way you smoke, I'm surprised you haven't burned up on the inside and keeled over. The lurkers probably have better lungs than you." Martinez scoffed, holding up his lighter to his own cigarette.

"Amigo, I've smoked every drug you can think of. I've got lungs of steel at this point." Merle snickered, taking a drag and puffing out some more smoke. "I prefer other drugs and a good drink here or there, but you should see my brother. He's a chimney."

"I doubt it, but if your brother is alive. I'd like to meet him. Sounds a heck of a lot better than you." Martinez gave Merle a side-long glance.

"Oh, he's alive. He's a Dixon. And if you ever meet him, don't tell him this, but..." Merle sighed, trying to find the words. "He's just as hotheaded, but he is better than me in some aspects. Like how sickly sweet he is to kids."

Martinez snorted.

"I wonder why the ladies aren't flocking to you." He drawled sarcastically.

"They don't know what's hit them, yet, brownie." Merle closed his eyes for a second, relaxing under the sun. "... Almost feels like the world hasn't ended."

"That's one reason this place is good." Martinez admitted. "Makes you forget, even if it's only for a second."

"I don't like it..." Merle opened his eyes. Martinez looked to Merle with a raised eyebrow, bored.

"And why is that?"

"I can't just feel like... It isn't happening... My brother is out there. I can't just... Act as if he's at home, again. That he's back in the mountains, safe in our shack." Merle knew he was going to choke on the smoke at this point, so he snubbed out the cigarette. "He isn't. I'm not safe. None of us are. Not really."

Martinez opened his mouth to say something, but noticed Merle's stump and immediately snapped it shut.

"I know what you mean, man." The Hispanic man finally said. "That's why I joined the Governor's troops. We go out there, gather supplies, hunt, we try to find survivors. Give them a home, you know? Remind us that life isn't back to normal, yet."

"You go stick your neck out for a bunch of strangers?" Merle mused.

"I don't think of it like that... I rather go out there and know I'm risking my life, than sit around and wait for everything to fall apart." Martinez let the smoke slide out between his teeth.

"You think this place is gonna fall apart?"

"No empire has lasted forever. This one ain't any different. I just don't know how long it's gonna last. Maybe I'll be good and dead before then." Martinez sighed, lowering his cigarette. Merle wetted his lips, deep in thought, before looking to Martinez.

"So, garden gnome. Tell me. How does one join the Governor's friendship circle?" Merle asked.

"Oh, please." Martinez snorted.

"What?" Merle scowled, unamused and a bit irritated by the answer. "They only let the illegals join?"

"Oh no, he'd love a guy like you. Has experience. Hard-headed. Isn't afraid to kill a few lurkers. Dies hard. He'd love you, but there's one problem." Martinez nodded to Merle's stump. "You're a bit short-handed."

"You sayin' I can't join just because I'm missin' a hand? I survived for three maybe four days without it in a city full of biters. No food. No water. If anything, I'd be the top of the ranks." Merle spat, filling his blood boil.

"You'd be good against the lurkers. You would be good with hunting and looting, too, I'm sure. But that's not the only thing we do." Martinez tapped his cigarette against his chair, lightly. "We've run into a couple bad groups... Wanted us dead..."

Merle got the idea.

"You put them in the ground first."

"Anyone can stick a blade in a lurkers head with one hand. You could even shoot with one hand. But they're not the real problem anymore. People are the problem." Martinez wouldn't look back at Merle. "We were stupid at the beginning, we had this alliance with a group... They came in and shot up a couple people before we put them down. We need to stay one step ahead and man... You ain't able to do that anymore, not with your arm like that. You'd just be a wall of meat."

"I could kill someone with no hands." Merle snarled.

"Even if the Governor saw you do it, he wouldn't let you join. You're just too much of a dependent now." Martinez sighed and finally looked over. "You could get set up to be a guard on the wall. Still get to kill anything close, still get to face the real world everyday."

"But it ain't the same, is it?" Merle snapped, before they both fell into silence. Merle breathed deeply as he tried to slowly calm down his irritation. From the sound of it, Martinez wasn't completely against him, he was just telling the honest truth. He looked down at his stump, the idea from last night resurfacing, again, for just a moment.

He sat back up to see a familiar figure in the distance, who was looking around. Merle lifted up his stump to gain her attention as she was making the long walk down to the both of them. Merle gained a smirk as he looked to Martinez.

"So, what do you know about the girl?"

"For one, she's too young for you."

"Society has crumbled, does it look like I care?"

"And two, she's hands-off merchandise at the moment."

"What? She already got someone?"

"No, but the Governor has his eyes on her. He doesn't say it to anyone, but it's really obvious and if there's anything you should quickly around here, it's that you don't get in the way of what the Governor wants." Martinez warned.

"What's he going to do? Kick me out of the community?"

"If you're lucky." Merle raised a curious eyebrow at Martinez's comment.

"Oh, good. You're slowly killing yourself. I guess that's slightly better than the lurkers." Merle looked back over to find that ___ had reached them and was looking quite unamused at his actions.

"It's the end of the world, girlie. Cancer is the last thing I've got to worry about." Merle chuckled. "Besides I'm not smokin' right now."

"But you were and that second hand smoke ain't gonna help." She nodded to Martinez as he nodded back. "So, am I gonna show you around or what?"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'. Don't get your panties in a twist." Merle got up from the fold up chair and dropped down from the porch. He gave a slight wave to Martinez. "Later, amigo!"

"Screw you, too." Martinez spat back.

"Look at you, making friends." ___ remarked sarcastically, nudging his elbow.

"You know me. I just have such a welcoming aura." Merle drawled.

"Mhm." ___ looked up at him, smiling lightly. "You shaved. You clean up pretty well."

Merle glanced at the jeans and plain shirt she had given him and shrugged.

"You just notice now?" He asked.

"Well, earlier I was in a rush and before that..." She trailed off, not really wanting to bring it up.

"You were speechless and too focused on something more important. I get it." Merle cackled, as ___ pushed him.

"Shut up. I want to show you a place you might like." ___ walked determinedly ahead as Merle shrugged and followed.


	4. Taking Someone by the Hand

~Reader's P.O.V.~

You were thinking about it earlier while checking stock and you thought of a couple places Merle might like to see or know about. The clearest one that came to mind was the Arena. You weren't especially fond of the place or the activities held there, but you figured Merle would be the kind who would.

"Alright, it's just this way." You flashed a smile at the man, before turning the corner to the open arena area. The auditorium like seats were empty and the cement road blocks had the chains hooked them loose and across the ground. Some dry blood smears were still on the ground and one of the manacles hooked to the chain had a arm still attached to it. You were slightly disgusted by the left over scene, but knowing what they did here, you weren't surprised.

"Had an attack here recently or somethin'?" Merle raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the arm.

"This is the Arena. The Governor set it up so the townsfolk can have some sort of entertainment like TV. It's basically a bunch of guys beating each other up, while jawless chained up lurkers act as their borders." You shrugged. "It's not my thing, but-"

"Sounds like my kind of game."

"That's what I figured."

"I want you to clarify once more. I get to beat the crap out of someone without punishment, while getting a good crowd of witnesses. And during the whole brawl, we have to be wary of walkers?" Merle inquired, a grin growing on his face.

"Yes?"

"Where can I sign up?"

"That's fine, Mr. Dixon." You grabbed his shoulder, suddenly regretting your decision of showing him this place. "With the way your arm still is-"

"One less hand ain't gonna hold me back!"

"That's not it! Merle, you need to let your wound heal before thinking about joining something like that. If something went wrong..." You trailed off.

"Aw, you worried about me, sugahface?" He teased.

"I just don't want your injury becoming worst than it already is." You frowned.

"Fine, fine. But once it's all good and healed, I can fight?"

"I don't see why not... Personally, I'd still be against it." You folded your arms across your chest, looking over the area. "They make a lot of safety precautions, but... If someone were to tear you apart or a lurker manages to get his upper teeth to pierce you..."

There was a pause, as you avoided Merle's eyes.

"Tease me as much as you want, but yes. I would be a little worried about you or anyone else participating for that matter." You closed your eyes and exhaled.

"I've been to hell 'n back. A little punch to the face and some biter wrestlin' sounds healthy at this point." Merle chuckled. "You don't have to worry about me, doctor."

"I bet you'll be saying that when I have to stitch up some wound after one of these fights." You rolled your eyes and began to lead in another direction. You gestured to the large, formal building down the street. "That's the Governor's home, if you ever have a question or request for him, he's there."

"Probably don't, but good to know."

"Guessing you haven't warmed up to him, yet?"

"He calls himself the Governor. It's gonna take a while, missie."

"I understand." You nodded. "I wasn't here in the beginning."

"Really now?" Merle raised an eyebrow. "When did you show up?"

"A month ago, probably. The Governor welcomed me in and once they heard I had experience in the medical field I was allowed to stay." You smiled a little and shrugged lightly. "It isn't like old life, but at least it is life."

"Were you a doctor before all this?"

"In training, I was mostly a nurse and had only performed a few operations. But I watched and observed most operations, so I've been able to help a lot around here." You looked ahead. "Woman had a chunk bitten out of her arm. We cut it off in time and with what I knew she was brought back to her normal state."

"She around still?"

"No... We lost her during one of the Governor's runs. That's why he doesn't send out women in the group anymore." You shrugged. "I can't argue much, I'm needed here, but I can see why other women would feel like they aren't helping enough."

"They're gonna have to deal with it."

"Charming."

"It's the truth."

"Yeah, but that means you're leaving them in charge. They man the walls and the supplies instead of the 'man'." You poked his chest to emphasize your point. He merely grinned at your actions, grabbing your wrist and stepping closer.

"Oh, please. I could take you with one hand, girlie. Even if you were armed."

"That's a lot of talk."

"Want me to prove it?"

The sound of someone clearing their throat reached both of your ears. You looked over to see an older woman, Betty you remembered. She gave Merle a stern look, before gesturing you over.

"Come now, Miss ___. My husband isn't feeling well, again. Dr. Stevens said you'd be out here. I didn't realize you were showing the riffraff around." She folded her nimble arms as you sighed.

"Please, Mrs. Coleman. He's one of us now." You were released from Merle's grip, as you lowered your arm.

"We'll see about that. Everyone has to pull their own weight around here." She began to walk in the direction of the infirmary. You shook your head and looked to Merle.

"Sorry about that."

"Whatever, go help the old bat. You and I can talk later." He smirked a little. "I'll go bug Brownie. See if I can get a couple more smokes."

"You're gonna kill yourself with those."

"Better than the Biters."

"Being eaten from the outside in or being eaten from the inside out... I don't know what options sounds better." You paused. "Besides just living without either."

"Can't stop me, sugah. Nasty habit."

"I can't stop you, just... Don't over do it." You lightly touched his arm, before dropping your arm and walking after Betty. "I'll see you later, Merle."

"You, too, dollface."

~One Month Later~

"Haley."

"Come on, doc'. Just give me a shot. You need the meds, I'm getting better at the bow-" You cut off Haley with a sharp look.

"You're not risking your life for some medicine that would be nice to have around." You looked over your clipboard. "I'll just tell the Governor about it. Have him and his men keep a look out."

"They won't try to look for it though. Please, I need out of these walls. People could really use the pain killers." The young girl looked at you pleadingly, as you shook your head.

"I'm sorry, Haley."

The door to your office slid open as Dr. Stevens looked to you expectantly.

"Your 'patient' is here, ___. He refuses for me to check on him, so it's all on you." Dr. Stevens stated. You knew immediately who she was talking about."

"I'm on it. Can you show Haley out?" You asked, as you brushed past Stevens and headed down the hall. You glanced into rooms, before finding a door wide open. Merle sat in a chair against the wall and glanced over. He grinned as you stepped into the room.

"Let me tell you, it's a breathe of fresh air to see you, sugah face." He shifted to stand up, but you held a hand up, pausing his motions.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy this past week."

"Too busy to see your ol' friend Merle?" He leaned back in his chair. You couldn't help but grin a little, a stir occurring in your chest.

"Can I already consider you an old friend?"

"I do to you, dollface."

"Well... Thank you. I think I could consider you one, too." You pulled up a chair, facing Merle and sat down in it. "You ready?"

"No, but I don't got much choice." Merle sighed, before holding out his stumped arm to you. "Well, let's see what this bad boy looks like."

You didn't say anything, instead gently grabbing Merle's elbow and scooting closer. You used a scalpel to cut through the ending length of the bandage. You carefully unraveled the linen, watching Merle's face for any indication of pain. Finally the last of the bandage slipped away.

There was a pause.

Aside from puss that you quickly cleaned away, the wound was completely healed. The skin had been grown back and the only sign of injury (aside from a missing hand), was a couple of small scabs.

"It's... Completely healed." You smiled and released his arm. 

"Really now?" He examined the stump. "Well, I'll be."

"Of course, you still got a couple of scabs, but those will heal up fast." You sat back in your own chair. "You'd definitely be able to help out around here more."

"Arena fightin'?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

Merle traced his fingers over the stump, before lowering it.

"I look like some sort of deformed freak, huh?" He looked to you, looking like he sort of expected the answer.

"Deformed? No." You reached forward and gently ran your fingers across the stump. "It's like a scar. It's proof that you survived something. A memory from the past. I think it makes you look strong."

"And handsome?" Merle joked. "I'm sure it's a real turn on for the ladies."

"I don't think you need one less hand for that, Merle." You grinned sheepishly, as a look of shock crossed his face before being replaced by a smirk.

"So, the Dixon charm has really been getting to you." He said, rather than asking. You scoffed, turning your head away.

"I think if anything, you're falling for me." You teased, glancing back at him.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about it." He drawled, leaning forward, his elbows pressed against his legs.

"Mhm." You hummed and stood up. "Well, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, so you'll have to wait for me, Dixon."

"I think I can manage, but I'm on the market, too, dollface. I can't promise that I won't be makin' other girls smitten." Merle chuckled and also got up. He noticed the clipboard you always carried around the infirmary and gestured to it. "What's that list for?"

"Oh, just a list of prescriptions and pain killers. We've begun running low and I was gonna show it to the Governor. See if he and his men will keep an eye for this stuff." You shrugged, picking up the clipboard.

"He won't just go get it?"

"Only if it's an emergency. It would be nice to have, but Governor puts what he deems important first." You gave a reassuring smile to the redneck. "Don't worry about it, it's silly. Now get out there and get some fresh air. If anything happens to your arm, come find me. 'Kay?"

"No need for invitation, I have no idea what I'm doin' and you're the only doctor around here who acts like a normal being. Just don't be surprised if I come bangin' on your door in the middle of the night." Merle rolled his shoulders, before heading to the door. "I'll drop by your room after dinner, not for what you think. I'll just thank you better than."

"Merle-"

"I'm not gonna do what you're thinking!"

You narrowed your eyes at the man, before sighing.

"Whatever you say, Dixon."


	5. Hand In

It was after dinner, you sat on your bed, worn out from the long day. You had caught a glimpse of Merle at dinner and was happy to find him spending time with Martinez. He was still a bit racist around the poor man, but Martinez hit back just as hard with his own words. They were certainly a strange pair of friends.

You consider grabbing some pepper spray from your pantry. This was Merle Dixon. The man trying to get into the pants of several of the single women in the community. He respected you at least, keeping his hands off, but you caught him roaming you with his eyes several times.

Perhaps the fact you were his doctor scared him off. Good. You didn't want to have to threaten his health for being a perv.

You glanced at your clipboard, sitting on your bedside table. You had shown the Governor during dinner what you needed and he assured you he'd keep an eye out for it. You hoped he'd keep to that promise.

There was a rapping at your door and you got up, walked on over to unlock it. Merle leaned against the doorframe and looked down to you, his usual grin set on his lips.

"Why you got your door locked, honey?" He teased lightly.

"Just in case weird old men try to get in." You shot back, glancing him over.

"Hey, I'm not old. The apocalypse just adds on some years to the face."

"Wonder what you looked like before all of this then..."

"Harsh. Is this how you treat all your friends?"

"Only you."

"Ah, so something must be different about me." He leered down at you a little. "Maybe something more?"

"Keep dreaming, Dixon." You gestured him in and closed the door behind him. "So, you were going to thank me?"

"About that, I was gonna give you somethin'. Then I realized I'm not sure what kind of stuff you like." Merle scratched at his stubble. "Like jewelry and flowers, right? Or are you like the girls where I'm from, just a good night full of alcohol and se-"

"Nope! No thank you." You interrupted, knowing where this headed. "You really know how to treat a girl, Dixon."

"You know it."

"Here, let me think..." You thought for a while. What could he give you that you would actually appreciate? "Mm... All I can think of at the moment is maybe a blade. Not some small knife, a real long blade, something that has reach. And maybe... Chocolate. Candy bars, truffles, something."

You were sort of embarrassed at admitting something silly like chocolate, but Merle merely smirked.

"I'll keep an eye out, sugah." He winked, before reaching out and ruffling your hair. "Can't promise when, but I'll get it. I promise."

"You don't have to, but if you did, it would mean a lot." You paused, a slight flutter in your chest stirring. With a bit of hesitation, you stepped closer to the man and leaned up, pressing your lips against his cheek. You quickly drew back, moving away and clearing your throat. "I need to head to bed, need to wake up early tomorrow."

"We wouldn't want you late for work, again, now would we?" Merle didn't push your actions and you glanced over to see him smiling widely. He didn't make any moves on you, instead brushing past your bedside table and heading to the door. He turned the knob, but looked back to you with a wink. "G'night, sugah."

"Goodnight, Merle." You sent him a small smile as he exited the room. You closed your eyes, recalling his stubble against your lips. You knew you were crazy, liking some sexist, racist, vulgar redneck, but... He was so outgoing and bold, he never ceased to surprise you. You couldn't help it. You changed into more comfortable clothes, crawling into bed and turning off your lamp.

You didn't realize the list of medicines missing from your clipboard.

~Merle's P.O.V.~

I slid the cartridge back into the Colt 45, shoving a full reload into my pockets. I shoved the gun into the back of my pants and made my way to the door. I peeked out and glanced both ways. No one. Good.

I quickly made my way out of the armory and looked across both ends of the street. A patrol was gonna spot me, so I slid back into the alleyway to the right of me. He walked passed and I slid away, heading to the place Martinez told me the outside vehicles were.

"You're an idiot." Martinez had snapped. "You think it's smart asking me about our firearms and vehicles? Don't think I can't see what you're up to."

"And what am I up to, little man?" I smirked, leaning my elbow against the table, revealing my stump. Martinez glanced at it, before looking back to me.

"You're gonna take some of our stuff and leave."

"Please, if I wanted to do that, I would've after the first time I was bandaged up." I scoffed. "This is for something different."

"Different?"

"Know where the nearest drug store or pharmacy is?"

"Geez, trying to get a high."

"You wish, just tell me." I looked at him expectantly, but he merely raised an eyebrow. I growled. "Fine, painkillers. My stump is becoming a pain in my-"

"I get the picture." Martinez sighed. "You'll have to take the main road, you'll reach a prison at one point, from there..."

I went over the directions in my head, again, as I started up the small truck I was in. I kept the lights off, not wanting to drag attention to myself and I slowly slid passed the town and down the road.

~

The pharmacy was a small one. It was seated across the street from an old diner and even further up the road was sure to be a neighborhood. I needed to get in and out, fast. I stepped quietly up to the front doors.

The locks had been smashed from an earlier scavenge and the doors hung loose. I slowly opened the door, doing my best for minimal noise. I kept my one hand near my gun, in case things were to go sour.

I quickly pulled out a flashlight and stuck it in my mouth, as I held my hand back to its original position. I moved my head around to shine the light across the room. There were opened jars and pills scattered across the ground, a few bodies lying here or there.

I stepped up to the front desk and shined the light back into the room. I could see some shelves still held jars and I quickly jumped across the desk over to them. I heard a thumping sound against the wall. I shined my light over to find nothing. It must be in a back room.

I moved quickly through the shelves in this part of the room. I pulled the list I had taken from ___ and glanced over the items. Linezolid, impinem, oxycodone, epinephrine... Were these even English. I huffed and set to work, looking for the listed items.

I found a couple bottles and stuffed them into a leather bag that hung over my shoulder. I had found most of the list, but still two listed items were not to be found. The heavy hitters I was guessing.

I heard the thump against the wall, again and looked over. There was a rack of meds on a rolling compartment, with what little light I had, I could make out a door behind the rack.

Quickly, I pushed the rack to the side. I tried the door, to find it locked. With a growl, I moved back out to the bodies lying in the front room. I began to scavenge them for any sort of key or even paperclips to use to unlock the door. Finally, I found a man with a chain of keys in his pocket.

I stepped over to the door and after trying a few of the keys, I unlocked the door. Slowly I opened it, before swiftly slipping out my gun and aiming inside. I maneuvered the flashlight in my mouth to get a better look of the room.

I didn't see it at first, but there was a small Biter. A kid, no older than six. The biter growled in my direction, moving to get up. I scowled and noticed a bed set up in the little back room. I grabbed the pillow off the bed and pressed it against the walker's head.

I raised my gun up and held it against the pillow, against the head of the demon. With the pull of the trigger, the bullet rammed into the creatures head, causing it to collapse. The bullet's blast was muffled by the pillow. The young boy's body lay limp on the sunken blow-up mattress.

I couldn't be sure, but it looked like someone had placed the kid in here and barricaded it for safety. Guess they hadn't come back to let him out.

I looked around the room to find more medicine racks, these ones full.

I glanced at the list, again, before looking through the jars of pills. I grabbed what I needed, with some added pain killers and a little something for myself (okay, so Martinez wasn't completely wrong), before leaving the room. I locked the door behind myself and slipped the key into my pocket, before pushing the rack against the door, again.

If I was lucky, no one notice the room and I could use it as a sort of safe. I'd tell Martinez about it, hear what he thinks.

I headed out of the pharmacy and out to the truck, before heading back down the road towards the community.

~

It was still the dead of night by the time I got back. I drove the vehicle back to its original spot, before hopping out, bag across my shoulder, again. I headed through the opening in the fence, closing it behind me and walked down the alley. What I wasn't expecting was to find someone leaning against the wall of the alley, waiting for me.

"Merle Dixon." I stopped in my tracks, recognizing the voice.

"Governor." I stated, shifting the bag on my shoulder. "Late ain't it?"

"It is. You're out past curfew." The Governor pushed himself off the wall of the building, coming into the light of the torches on the street, revealing himself better. "And even more. Where did you go?"

"Out for a nice drive." I said coolly.

"Wasting fuel." He drew a gun from his side and aimed it towards my face. "Wasting ammunition."

"..."

"I know you have one, hand it over or explain to why I shouldn't blow your brains out." He growled lowly.

"You want the truth." I spat, bringing the bag forward. "I went out and did something you should've in the first place."

I opened the bag, revealing the bottles of medicine. The Governor glanced in, slightly surprised.

"How? Where did you find these? How did you get them with your arm like this?" He pushed for answers.

"One less hand isn't gonna take ol' Merle Dixon down." I covered the bag once more and locked eyes with him. "Whatever you thought, whatever you were thinking about me before, you were wrong. I could best any of your men like this. I could go on runs. I'm not just some sack of meat."

"..." There was a long pause, before the Governor nodded his head. "I will think on it. Discuss it with Martinez and some of the other men. We will see what we can do. Now, I can take that to Miss ___-"

I pulled the bag away from the Governor's reach and clicked my tongue.

"Don't worry, Governor. I can deliver the goods to the doctor. You just worry about your decision." I brushed passed the man and headed down the street to my building.


	6. Have Your Hands Full

You were asleep in bed, light trickling in through the windows, when you heard the sound of your door clicking open. Your eyes shot open and you reached for the bat that sat against your bed. The door creaked to signal that it was open wide, as you sat up, bat gripped in your hand.

What you weren't expecting to see was Merle with two grocery bags at his side.

"Merle...?" You placed your bat back at the side of your bed and looked over at the redneck, confused. "What are you doing here? What are those?"

"Special delivery, dollface." Merle grinned as he sauntered over. He emptied one of the bags on your bed, revealing jars of pills. You picked them up and gasped seeing the different labels.

"You... You got them."

"All of them."

"Oh my gosh." You stashed the jars away, looking at every label as you did so. Once they were all in the bag, you took some breathes, not being able to stop the smile that grew on your face. "Oh my gosh!"

"You can thank me later, sweet cheeks."

"How? How were you able to find them, Merle?" You looked at him, happy but also a bit worried.

"Went on a drive last night, found a pharmacy, you know." Merle shifted onto his foot as he folded his arms. "Don't go asking why I went out to drive, it was only for the meds. I wasn't ditching the place."

"I... Thank you. Thank you so much, Merle." You rubbed your hands across your face, amazed. You slipped out of your bed and stepped over, embracing the man. "I can't believe it... You managed to get all of it... I can't thank you enough..."

"I know somethin' you could do in return, dollface." Merle drawled. You pulled back to look at him. He brought his one hand up and tapped his finger against his lips, a teasing smirk set on them. You were so pumped with adrenaline, you acted out in a way you usually wouldn't have.

You placed your hands against the side of Merle's face, leaned up and pressed your lips against his. Merle was so sure that you were gonna blow him off like usual, that he stood in shock and didn't gain focus until it was too late. You tilted your head a little, running your fingers down until they were placed on his shoulders, before you pulled away. You breathed lightly, your common sense returning as you patted Merle on the shoulder.

"Thank you. I need to get ready, you should head down to breakfast." You pulled away and grabbed the grocery bags, placing them on your desk, before walking over to your dresser to grab some clothes.

Merle stood, still a bit shocked at your actions, before he allowed a large smirk to grace his face. He didn't say a word as he turned and slipped out of the room. Sneaking out was totally worth it.

~Merle's P.O.V.~

"You won't believe it." Martinez started. "The Governor, he's been talking about you joining us on our runs."

"How come that's a surprise?" I raised an eyebrow, shoveling some of the slightly crunchy hash browns into my mouth.

"He won't let Lomax join us and the guy has BOTH his hands."

"The hand thing again? Come on, Brownie. One less hand is evening the playing field for whoever gets in my face." I grinned, while chewing the food in my mouth. "I think the Governor sees that I have potential."

"Yeah, well that 'potential' is about to be tested on today's run. The Gov' wants to invite you." Martinez held a set expression, not looking too excited at the prospect of another run.

"What time?"

"I'll come grab you before we leave."

"Tell him I'd love to go pick some flowers with him and his men." I finished what food I had left on my plate and stood up. "Telling ya, brownie. The end of the world happened for a reason for some of us."

"I think it happened to doom all of us." Martinez scowled. "Don't get cocky."

"What? Me? Never."

~Reader's P.O.V.~

You placed the last of the jars away into the cabinet, before shutting it and clasping it into place. You were still in shock from the surprise. That was what he wanted to give you, not the other things he was distracting you with. You couldn't believe that hard-headed redneck was so considerate.

You smiled, swelled with happiness when you heard the room's door clicked open. You turned to see the Governor and sent him a welcoming smile, grabbing your clipboard.

"Governor, something up? You have a check up tomorrow, but..." You trailed off.

"I decided to come a day early. Don't worry, I don't have any bullet wounds or bites." He chuckled, walking over to sit on the chair in the middle of the room. "I have to say, I've never seen you smile so much before, darling."

"Did you hear? Merle went out all on his own to get this stuff for the infirmary." You gestured to all the brand new jars. "How brave is that? Alone, with one less hand? I may have made the wrong impression of him in the first place."

"I did hear, it was mighty brave of him." Governor nodded.

"I just can't help feeling a little chipper today. This is something big for some bad times." You shrugged, grinning. You inspected the Governor's arms, legs and face for any signs of damage or growth, before placing your hand against his abdomen to check his organs.

"Well, I like seeing you happy, darling." A hand gripped the wrist of your hand that was pressed against the Governor's abdomen. You looked up to the Governor's face, confused, before he tugs your arm towards him. You stumble, but remain standing as your almost straddling the Governor. You felt discomfort run down your back, as you try to maneuver out of the Governor's grip.

"Uh, Governor?"

"You can call me Philip. My real name." He lowered his voice, eyeing you. Your voice caught in your throat. No one knew the Governor's name, what did you do to gain his trust? That question was answered for you when you suddenly felt lips pressed against your wrist.

"Philip." You drew your hand away and stepped back. "I'm not sure what I did, but whatever you're thinking-"

"It's alright, darling. There's no need to be embarrassed." The Governor, er, Philip stood from the chair and slowly stepped towards you. You took slow steps back as you tried to find the words.

"I'm flattered, but-"

"Shh, no one has to know." Philip shushed you as you suddenly found yourself pressed up against the counter. He placed a hand on either side of you against the wood surface. "I know this is a bit fast, but this can be our little secret. We can go as slow as you want."

"I don't want to go slow with you!" You finally got out. Philip was beginning to lean in towards you, but as you spoke, he froze in mid-movement. You gathered the words in your head. "I don't like you like that."

"I know, that's why I suggest we start out slow and-"

"No." You snapped. He drew away and looked at you curiously.

"No? We're at the end of the world, couldn't ya give me a chance? It's not like you're in a relationship right now or anything." He stated, a slight growl to his voice. You paused, a certain someone coming to mind, as Philip drew back more. His eyes narrowed. "You aren't in a relationship... Are you?"

"No... But there's someone I've been thinking about asking." You admitted, straightening up and trying not to look hesitant in your answer. To be honest, you haven't even thought about asking Merle but over this last month of getting to know him... The laughs, the stories. He was already a close friend, something more doesn't sound too strange to you.

Philip's fist clenched at the wood, before he could stepped away and faced the wall, his back turned to you. You hesitated, seeing his stiffened form.

"Philip, don't take this personally. I still think you're a great man, and if we can still stay friends, I would like that. There are better women than me in this town and I hope maybe you can meet another some day." You spoke softly, trying to comfort the man. You knew what trials he had been through and understood how this answer would hurt him nevertheless.

"No, no. I understand. It's fine, darling." He looked back to you and sent a half-hearted smile. "Whoever this man of yours you're interested in, he's a lucky one."

"Thank you... Do you want to finish your check up?"

"We can finish it tomorrow. Have a nice day, ___." Philip walked over to the door and quickly made his way out. You ran a hand through your hair. What had just happened?

~

You decided to finish up work early for the day and take a walk. You were still a bit confused about your encounter with Philip, but you pushed past it, remembering what Merle had done for you this morning.

Maybe you should tell him. He was a bit older than you... A lot older than you, but it's the end of the world and age was thrown out the window a while ago. The question was, did he even like you that way? He was a never ending flirt, but he did that with some of the other ladies, what made you any different?

... He did risk his life to get you all those jars of pills.

It was decided then. You would tell him. You could face any rejection, if you did, maybe you would give Philip a chance. But right now, all you had on your mind was a certain redneck you needed to find.

You looked up ahead and saw Merle standing with a couple other guys talking. He waved his stump around and gestured to it, probably sharing his story. You remembered it and chuckled. It was really a crazy tale. From the sound of it though, he put himself in that position to be handcuffed.

You made your way over and Merle caught your form, his smile growing.

"I'll spare you the details, but let me tell ya. Looking at your own bone certainly opens ones eyes." The men looked away in disgust at the thought, as Merle nodded to you. "Hey, sweet cheeks. Needed something from ol' Merle?"

"I wanted to tell you something... In private..." You gestured to the other guys and Merle got the idea.

"Sure thing, sugah. Let me just-"

"Merle!" You looked over to see Martinez hurry over. He nodded to you, but focused on Merle. "We're loading up the jeeps, if you want to join us, you better grab your things and get moving."

"What's he talking about?" You asked, looking to Merle.

"I did it, dollface. The Governor was impressed and is gonna see if I'm ready to join him and the men on runs." Merle grinned, leaning back on one of his legs. "No wall can hold a Dixon for too long."

You felt your stomach turn at the thought of Merle being out there in the crazy, new world, but seeing how excited he was... You knew he needed to be out there. Surviving... It was in his blood. You could tell him how you feel when he got back.

"I'm so happy for you, Merle." You smiled.

"Couldn't have done it without you, sugah." He winked. Martinez reminded him of the urgency of the run before heading off, again. Merle began to head after him, but you grabbed his arm.

"Before you go, I want you to cover up your stump." You said.

"Why is that?"

"It's not on looks, don't point me there, yet. It's way too out in the open. You can't push a Lurker back with it and it's an open target for them. You need something there to protect it." You stated.

"Have anything that you can get quick, sweet cheeks?" He raised an eyebrow. You looked over his arm, before getting an idea.

"Follow me."


	7. Heavy-Handed

You kneeled down a little bit, wrapping the rubber band around the sleeve once more. You stood up and smoothed out the jacket, before meeting Merle's eyes. You smiled and stepped back.

"It's not my best work, but with the time I had..." You trailed off.

"It will work, sugah." Merle was dressed in a leather jacket with the sleeve over his stump being tied off to protect the vulnerable area. He lifted his handless arm and examined the makeshift protection. "You sure them biters can't bite through leather?"

"They can, but they bite as good as us alive ones. It's a lot harder to bite through leather than it is to bite through cotton or linen." You patted Merle's shoulder. "You better get going. Sounds like they're in a rush."

"I can catch up." Merle placed his hand on your head. "Don't miss me too much, dollface."

"I'll try not to." You rolled your eyes.

Merle grinned at that before leaning down and pressing a kiss against the side of your head. You blinked, surprised at the action, but before you could ask, he pulls his hand away and heads back out into the street.

You watched him go, before looking to the ground.

~Merle's P.O.V.~

"So, run by me what we're doin' exactly." Merle leaned back in his seat, looking at the other men in the car. Most of them were a rough bunch, but there was one kid who looked like he just barely reached adulthood, too, there. How had he not been invited into the group earlier?

"Its a simple looting run. We found a place yesterday. Was usually filled with guys, but we found them all shot up." Martinez explained. Some of the men glanced at each other, before focusing ahead. I narrowed my eyes, curious at the action, but decided to ignore it. "We're just going in and finding anything good. Food, medicine, weapons, anything that could be put to good use."

"Think any other groups would've run by it?" I asked, deciding to lean forward and stay on guard instead of relax.

"Nah, there's none close by here from what we've seen. Might be a few lurkers hanging about, but that's nothing we can't handle." Martinez stared at me for a moment, before looking ahead. "Merle, we gotta know. If you run into someone, someone living, what are you gonna do?"

"That all depends now, doesn't it?" I started. "If it's a women or a kid and they aren't armed, I'll just have to bring them with us. If it's a man though, or a woman or child armed, if they don't put down their weapon fast enough..."

I emphasized my point by clicking my tongue.

"Not taking any chances anymore. Not after that cop caught me running my mouth." I stated, giving everyone in the car a hard stare.

"Good, we wanted to hear something like that." Martinez nodded. The rest of the drive was silent and I kept my eyes on the other men. There was something they weren't telling me and I had an idea of what it was. After ten more minutes of silent driving, the cars stopped in front of an old gas station, a house sitting next to it.

We hopped out of the vehicles and searched around the area for any stray walkers or survivors that could be hanging about. After the area was cleared, the Governor walked forward and put groups of men together to search different parts of the area.

"I need you men out here keeping look out, shoot anyone who sees us. I need you other men to scout out the gas station, find anything that's left that could be of use to us." Governor sent off the two groups of men, before looking to me and the last of the men. "Check the home, take anything that could be useful."

Martinez shoved a bag into my arms. The Governor gave me a nod, before following the men who went inside the gas station. I watched him, before following after the men who went into the house. I stepped into the house, quickly noting the familiar smell of smoke. Maybe they had a pack lying around somewhere.

I could tell the other guys were mostly scavenging the downstairs, so I headed upwards. The floorboards creaked under my steps. From all that I could see, there was only three rooms up here. A closet, a bathroom and a bedroom. I walked over to the closet and clicked it open.

Basically empty, aside from a packet of cigarettes. Thank you. I swiped them and shoved them into my pocket, closing the closet. I walked over to the bathroom. I checked the lower cupboards and the cabinet set in the wall. All there was was some toiletries. Which we did need, but just nothing else to catch the eye.

I stuffed the rolls of toilet paper into the bag, before walking across the hall to the bedroom. The bed was messed up and clothes were scattered across the ground. I stepped over them, before tripping over something. I looked down to see something sticking out from underneath the bed, some clothes draped over it.

I removed the clothes to find a gun case. A long gun case. My excitement skyrocketed and I quickly slid the case out, unclamping the hooks and opening it. I got on my knees and ran my hand across the barrel of the gun. A Mauser K98.

This was a Nazi gun, the guy who must've owned it probably got it as a trophy for serving. I whistled lowly, as I inspected the rest of the case. There was a box filled with three extra rounds and also lying next to the gun was two knives that could be hooked on as a bayonet. I lifted one of the knives up and examined it. It was a beauty.

A thought then came to mind. ___ really wanted a knife of her own, one that had better reach than any other old knife. Being a bayonet, these knives were a lot longer than normal. I decided I would give her one, making sure not to mention that they were Nazi artifacts.

I checked the gun to find it was fully loaded, before putting it away and closing the case. I got to my feet and went to pick up the case, when I noticed something sticking out from the other side of the bed. I slid the case back under the bag and walked over, drawing my gun. A foot was hanging out past the bedpost.

I walked over and allowed myself to breathe when I saw it was a corpse. It was completely dead. A large hole was in its forehead. I walked over and kneeled down beside the corpse. There was no bites or scratches, he was shot alive. I narrowed my eyes and shifted my feet to hear something clink against the floor.

I looked down to see a bullet shell. I picked it up and rolled it between my fingers. I found its engraving and it confirmed my suspicions. I took the cartridge out of the pistol I held and compared the two bullets. Identical. Unless the shooters had the same gun, than there was only one explanation.

The Governor came in and shot up this group.

I heard a familiar clicking sound behind me as I slowly got to my feet. I slowly turned around and raised my hands up. The Governor stood there, his own pistol drawn, his mouth was set in a thin line. I didn't say a word, eyeing his stance and getting ready for any move he might make.

"So, you figured it out. Didn't you, Dixon?" He drawled slowly, stepping closer and gesturing to my own pistol. I slowly set it on the bed beside me. I eyed him for a moment, before cracking a grin.

"I sort of figured by how your boys were actin' earlier." I gestured to the corpse behind me. "This sort of confirmed my suspicions."

"Now, there's two ways this can play out, Merle." The Governor started, dismissing my confirmation. "I can either shoot you dead here, because you don't want to be part of this. Or you can hear me out."

"Go ahead and explain this, Governor." I spat, lowering my arms. "I'm not ready to die, yet, so amuse me." 

"The reason we do this. The reason we come and kill off these small communities... It's to protect Woodbury. We have nothing against these men." The Governor nodded to the still corpse. "But if they were to grow and find us... We have women and children we need to think about. We need to keep them safe. We can't let a weed grow and do nothing about it. We need to rip it from the ground while its weak."

I stood silent, listening. I agreed what he said. The only problem is that there could be innocent people they're killing. People that could've joined Woodbury. People that could've been useful.

"And when we kill them, we take their supplies. It's two birds with one stone. Can you see why we do this, Merle? I hope you do, because I don't want the alternative." The Governor gave a twisted a smile and raised the barrel of his gun upwards. "I like you, Merle. You have so much potential. Don't make me shoot you."

"..." I nodded, rolling my jaw. "No need for that. I agree."

The Governor raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue.

"If my brother were here with me-if he were back at that settlement, I'd kill to keep him safe, too." I nodded, again. I would, I'd crack a couple skulls and shoot a bunch of heads of the living to keep my brother safe. Heck, I still do that right now. Only thing worth fighting for anymore at this point.

"I'm glad you understand." The Governor slipped away his pistol. "Now I want you to prove it."

"What?"

"Come with me." He gestured to the pistol and bag I had with me. "And bring anything you found with you."

He left the room as I watched, as I walked over and grabbed the pistol and reached down for the gun case. I carefully maneuvered down the halls with the case, treading down the stairs. I stepped into the living room where most of the guys were gathered.

They moved away as I walked forward, to find the Governor with a gun against a man who had a bag over his head, his hands tied behind his back. I couldn't see his face, but he trembled and seemed to be trying to say something. He must've been gagged.

"It's easy, Merle." The Governor stepped away from the man. "Just shoot him and show us that you really want to be a part of this. You have to, for that brother of yours."

I looked at the other men, none would meet my eyes. I walked up to the man, drawing my pistol. I looked at the Governor who merely nodded. I looked back down at the man. If I didn't shoot him, I would get killed. I didn't mind too much, but I needed to keep going. In case Daryl was still out there. And there was ___...

I needed to get that knife to her.

I raised my gun and placed it against the head of the man.

~Reader's P.O.V.~

You skimmed through the textbook. You knew you should be preparing for any wounds when the boys came back from their run, but you busied yourself with trying to find a way to better protect Merle's arm. Leather could only do so much to protect Merle from an attack. Maybe there was a way to make it useful, again.

You heard the roar of an engine and your head perked up. They were back. You had never been this excited and relieved to hear them back. You just hoped nothing went wrong.

You closed the textbook and quickly head out to meet the guys. They were piling out of their cars and you walked up to the Governor who was speaking with Martinez. You walked over and tapped his shoulder. He looked over and smiled at you warmly.

"Any of your men I have to worry about, Governor?" You asked, looking at the moving men, hoping to spot a certain one.

"Not this time. We all came out clean. Thank you for the worry though." He nodded his head. You patted his arm, before finally spotting someone.

Merle stepped out of a jeep, a large case in his one hand, a pistol in the back of his pants. Without warning, you ran over and embraced the man, causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Whoa, sugah! Hold on a moment!" Merle set down the gun case, before holding you back. He patted your back, before pulling back to look at you with a confused look. "What's with all this fuss for?"

"It was your first run, sometimes things go wrong. I don't know, I just..." You pulled back a little, looking to your shoes. "I just was worried. About you."

"Now, that's nothing to worry about. How about we get inside and ol' Merle can show you something he found?" Merle smiled, putting an arm around your shoulders. "You really don't think I'd let myself die, yet, do you?"

"Hm..." You hummed, leaning your head against his shoulder. "I'm guessing the only one who can kill Merle is Merle?"

"You're right about that." Merle led you away, as a pair of eyes burned into your backs.


	8. Throw Your Hands Up

Merle had taken you back to his apartment room. You had been asking what was in the case, but he'd just shush you and say, "I'm gonna show you soon, impatient woman." Once reaching his room, he tossed the case on the bed and clicked it open. A nice looking rifle lied inside, along with a couple of knives.

"You found this?" You looked at him, shocked.

"All by myself. Beauty isn't she?" He ran his one hand along the barrel. "I won't be able to use her, not unless I grow another hand."

"Or we make something to hook to your arm to hold it." You suggested, smiling a little.

"If we could, dollface, I'm all for it." He grinned, before lifting the longer of the two blades out. "When I saw this, I thought of you. You said you needed one, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" You carefully took the knife and felt the grip. It was longer than any usually knife and had a good grip, question was, why was it in a gun case? You voiced your question to Merle.

"Bayonet, baby. Here, let me show ya." He took the other knife from the case. He asked you to hold the rifle upright and he carefully hooked the blade to the end of the gun. He held it up the best he could to show you the bayonet-like weapon.

"Wow..." You ran a finger across the flat of the blade, before an idea came to mind. Once Merle set the gun down, you grabbed his arm and lifted it up. Merle looked at you questionably, as you held up the blade. You didn't touch the blade against his arm, instead shifting it to look like the bayonet on the gun. "Merle... This is it!"

"What are you going on about now?" He didn't move his stumped arm away, curious to what you were up to.

"Merle, we can build you a prosthetic. We'll pad it on the inside and the outside will be metal. We'll use the same parts that this gun has to hook the other knife to it. You'll have a bayonet arm! It'll keep your stump safe and it can be used as a weapon!" You explained, as you began to examine the gun and how the knife hooked to it.

"Sweet cheeks..." You put your focus back on Merle as you get swept up into his arms. He smashed his lips on yours, before pulling away, grinning. "You didn't get no degree for nothing!"

"Not in mechanics, or whatever it will take to make this... But yeah. I'm glad you like the idea." You were flustered by the sudden sign of affection, as you took a seat on his bed. You knew you needed to tell him. "Merle..."

"Yeah, darling?" You flinched at the nickname and he noticed. Merle frowned, sitting down beside you. "Something wrong?"

"I have to tell you something... Though I should probably explain why I'm not comfortable with you calling me that." He looked put off by your words, but you quickly waved your hands. "It's not because of you! Or the meaning behind the name..."

"What is it then?"

"... The Governor calls me that." You shook your head. "Earlier... He said he loved me and I told him I don't feel the same. He didn't seem too happy about it, but I told him that I liked someone else."

"Only like?" A smirk slowly crawled onto Merle's face, as he slid onto the bed to sit next to you. Your face began to heat up and you looked away, focusing your gaze on the wall.

"Love is a strong word."

"It is."

"I've only known you a month."

"So?"

"That's crazy. I couldn't like someone in such a short period of time."

"The whole world is crazy, right now. Fallin' in love with someone in a short time? That ain't crazy anymore." You felt a hand on your chin as you turn your head to look directly at Merle. He still wore that smirk, but his eyes were soft. "Fallin' in love with a Dixon in a short period of time? That's crazy." 

"Merle."

"___." He looked determined and you couldn't help sighing as a smile spread across your lips.

"I guess I'm a little crazy then."

"That makes two of us then." Merle leaned in and pressed his lips against yours, again. You returned it, before you both parted, again. You held his gaze for a moment, knowing you were probably smiling like a dork before you looked to your hands in your lap.

"So, what do you say? After breakfast, we start working on your prosthetic?" You offered.

"Sounds like the closest thing I'm going to get to a date in this apocalypse." He joked. "I'll see you tomorrow, sugah."

~

You pushed open the door to the building and led Merle inside. The place was an old mechanic store, it was rarely used unless one was looking for tools or extra parts. You looked around and began grabbing different tools.

"I can construct the inside of it, but I'll need help with the outside. You good with welding and stuff like that?" You glanced back at Merle who inspected the place.

"Sure thing, doll face. I got enough experience." He began to pick up some busted parts with his one hand. "If we could melt these and make a mold for the prosthetic."

"There's a couple molds at the hospital for casts and stuff, if we adjust them we could make it a prosthetic specifically for your condition." You offered.

"I have to say, for it being the end of the world, I am surely one lucky man." Merle mused as he looked over at you. You felt your face heat up as you smiled sheepishly.

"I'm lucky, too. If you think about it, without all this end of the world business... I never would've met you." You admitted, hoping you didn't come across as too cheesy.

"You're right. If I get any luckier, I hope I can run into my brother. He'd like you. Smart and kind." Merle smirked, as your curiosity grew.

"Is your brother like you?"

"A little, he's got a big mouth, too. He quiets down when I'm around, I usually do most of the talking. Poor boy could never talk around a girl, gets shy around them." Merle chuckled as you smiled a little.

"He sounds sweet."

"He's too soft. Always nice and helpful to kids. It's gonna get him killed one day." Merle scoffed, looking to the ground.

"If he's a little like you, I don't think something like that is gonna get him killed. I've learned that it's hard to kill a Dixon." You walked over and reached a hand up, rubbing Merle's shoulder. He looked over with a flicker of appreciation, before straightening up and clapping his hands together.

"Enough worryin' about the unknown, let's make me a new hand." You smiled at his enthusiasm, as you set the parts in your arms down on an empty table.

"I'll head over to the infirmary to grab a cast. You can get started without me." You began your way to the door, but you felt your arm get grabbed by Merle's as he tugged you back to him a little. He gave a mock pout as he brushed his face against the crook of your neck. "Something wrong, Merle?"

There was a pause, one that seemed like hesitation before he spoke up.

"Nah... Just like knowing someone in this world doesn't completely hate ol' Merle." You felt him brush his lips against your neck, before pulling back. You smiled and brought a hand up, running it along his stubble.

"You'd be surprised, Dixon." You leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his chin. "I love you. Shamelessness and all, Merle Dixon."

Merle smirked lightly at you as you turned and headed out of the mechanic shop.

~

You expected the trip to be fast, but something stepped in the way. The Governor. Not for some unneeded reason, he actually looked panicked. You carried a bag with the prosthetic molds you were going to try and use as he ran up to you.

"___! Thank goodness you're here." He panted, coming to a stop in front of you. You furrowed your brow and glanced at the mechanic shop, before looking back to him.

"What's wrong?" You asked.

"A young man, he was on watch and he wandered into the forest. He was shot in the abdomen. He might not make it, but we need to try." Philip explained, as your eyes widened. You quickly walked over and set the bag of casts in front of the mechanic shop, before looking back to Philip.

"Hurry, lead me to him."

Philip nodded and quickly rushed ahead. You followed closed behind. Once reaching the gates, he signaled the ones on post to allow you both through. This has been the first time you walked past the gates since you arrived here. You pushed through the slight fear and followed the Governor.

You headed into the forest, weaving between thin trees. A light frost covered the ground and you knew winter was right around the corner. You felt your hand go to knife at your side instinctively. If the young man was shot... The people could still be there.

Finally, you came across a thicker part of the woods and spotted the body right away. You quickly walked over and noticed the fresh blood across the clothes. You checked for a pulse and found none. You back away slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's too late... He's dead..." You knew he was going to turn and was getting up to get away, when you noticed something. The blood was pouring out of a bullet wound in the young man's chest. "Philip, you said that he was shot in the abdomen, not the chest."

Click.

Your blood ran cold, as you felt yourself pale. You looked behind yourself to see Philip with a gun drawn. His face was completely neutral as he aims the barrel of the gun at you. You slowly get to your feet.

"Philip?"

"Tell me, ___. What exactly is your type? What sort of type do you have to fall in love with, I'm quoting you here, someone who's 'vulgar, sexist, racist'? What type is that?" Philip spat. You were scared to death, but if he was gonna kill you over this, you weren't gonna die a coward.

"I also mentioned that he was honest." You stated. "Unlike someone else, apparently."

"He has killed men, too, ___. You love a killer!"

"Everyone is a killer nowadays! The difference between them is why they do it. I know Merle would only kill someone to save his or someone else's life. You... I'm sure you've killed people just to kill them. Like now." You glared daggers at the men, straightening your stance. "You want to know my type, Governor?"

He growled.

"I like men who are funny, thrill-seekers and brave. Merle is the bravest man I've ever met. You, Governor, are a coward!"

A gunfire echoes through the forest as you feel everything disappear in the blink of an eye. Your body collapses to the ground.

~Merle's P.O.V.~

It was the dead of winter. It had been a month or so since a group on a run found ___ dead. A walker no less. ___ had been missing for weeks and no one knew or understood why. Merle was waiting for ___ in that mechanic shop for hours.

He sat now, on his bed and stared out the window, snow falling softly outside and covering the street of Woodbury. It wasn't exceptionally warm inside, but one can't complain when you could be outside. It reminded Merle of the hunting seasons he'd spend with Daryl.

Getting all sorts of game. He even remembers that first winter where he put all his Christmas money into buying that stupid crossbow Daryl always gawked at. "You don't lose ammo as easily as some gun." He'd said.

Merle's thoughts trailed back to ___. Martinez was in the group that had found her Walker form. He offered to take Merle to go see ___, but Merle didn't want to see you like that. He rather have his last memory of you being a casual conversation. She was buried and he had visited the grave, but he never saw the corpse.

The door to Merle's door cracked open.

"Hey, we're going to go check the traps. You coming?" Martinez asked. Merle blinked, but nodded.

"Right behind you, Brownie." He called back. He heard the door click behind the Hispanic man. Merle brought his stump up to look at it. It was completely healed, could still scared someone off with its deformity, but it was healed nevertheless. He rarely left it open anymore, only allowing the skin to breathe at home.

Instead, Merle had finished the prosthetic the week before and was beginning to go on many runs. His rank was going up and everyone in Woodbury knew not to mess with him. Even Martinez.

Merle slipped on the soft covering first, noticing the hand stitches made in it. He had found it in your place after you were found and was touched to see you work ahead of time. He didn't know the soft padding was already made. It wasn't the nicest to look at, but it didn't matter.

He then slipped on the heavy gauntlet-like prosthetic that he had gotten used to. He felt imbalanced with it at times. It was pure iron and fit like a glove. Merle adjusted the straps on it around his elbow to ensure it wouldn't be moved. He shifted it to see that it didn't need to be oiled and that it functioned correctly with his elbow.

Finally, he picked up the knife from his bedside table. He was gonna use the other knife originally, but Martinez had come in with your knife the day he found you.

"She'd want you to have it, man." Martinez said as he hands the knife to Merle. "Ain't gonna do her any good anymore."

Merle clicked on the Mauser K98 bayonet knife to his prosthetic and strapped it on with leather straps to ensure it stayed in place. He stood up and jutted out the knife, before lowering his arm to his side.

Merle was literally a weapon now and it was better that way.

He knew the Governor was behind ___'s death. It frightened him what lengths he would go to for revenge and even though Merle had thought about getting out of there or telling the people the truth, one thing held him back.

He couldn't find his brother if he kept moving and with the runs the men had he had a better chance of running into him. He'd hold out for his brother. He'd hold out for ___.

Merle opened his apartment room door and drew his bladed hand against the doorframe. It made another slash into the frame, making a swishing sound. Merle closed the door and headed down the hall.

The pain was still extreme, but it was no longer in the stump.


End file.
